the new girl (Bratz fanfiction)
by Fandomthegirl
Summary: a new girl is coming to stylesville...let's read and see what this book will lead us to.
1. intro

(a fanfiction about the bratz...during the whole rock angels forever diamondz and those other movies).

Gina (my bratz oc) just moved to stylesville...and the first day of school is crazy...but you got to read to find out what happens.

will she become a bratz member or a yourthing member?.


	2. part 1

Chloe's P.O.V.

I walked into the office, i have new to tell the others. "Hey guys!" i said coming into the office. "Hey angel" said Kool Kat aka Jade. "oh hi Chloe" pretty princess aka Yasmin said. "Hey drama mama" said bunny boo aka Sasha. "Guess what i heard" I said smiling at the others. "What's the thing Chloe?" Yasmin asked me. "I heard there's gonna be a new student at our school!" i said jumping up and down. "It's been awhile since when we had a new person at school...so that's pretty big news" Jade said. "Do you have any info of the new boy or girl" Sasha asked me. "Well all i heard is the person's gender...i forget their name" I said. "Let us hear it Angel" Sasha said. "It's an new girl" I said. "Ok so we got an new girl" Jade said. "Yep" i said nodding. "A new buddy for us...unless they like yourthing" Sasha said. "I have a feeling they will not like them" Yasmin said. "You don't remember Kirsty" Sasha said folding her arms. "Of course not" Yasmin said. "Well we got to work on the magazine girl's." Jade said. "Yeah let's work on it" i said.

*timeskip to the next school day.

Me and the Bratz squad walked into school, fashionable as always. "Hey guy's...look!" Sasha said pointing to a girl i never seen before. "Is that the new girl?" Jade asked. "I never seen her before...so she should be" Yasmin said. "Let's go talk to her" i said looking at the gang. "We are right behind you" Jade said putting her hands on her hips. We walked to the new girl. "Hi there" i said to her. "Huh?" she said. "Right behind you girl" Sasha said. She turned around "oh hi t-t-there" the new girl said shyly. "Wait aren't you the bratz?" she asked us. "Yep it's us" Jade said smiling. "Wow you don't know how big of an fan i am of you guys" she said. Sasha giggled a bit "well fangirl all you want" said bunny boo. "So what's your name?" i asked her. "Oh i'm gina…" said the new girl. "Nice to meet you gina" Yasmin said smiling. Gina smiled. "Well you know who we are" I said. "Of course," Gina said. "You're Chole" she said pointing at me. "You're Yasmin" Gina said pointing at Yasmin. "You're Sasha" she said pointing at Bunny boo. "And you're Jade" she said pointing at Jade. "you get an A+ for that" Jade said clearly making a school joke. Gina laughed at the joke. I noticed Gina had a bracelet with an puzzle piece charm on it. "nice bracelet!" i said. "Huh?" Gina said. "The bracelet you are wearing...i like it" i said pointing at the bracelet. Gina looked at it. "Oh…..thanks" she said. "Is something wrong?" Sasha asked Gina. "uhhh" is what all Gina could say before the bell ringed for class. "You can answer that later" Sasha said before walking to her class. "Wait for us!" i said walking after her.

Gina's P.O.V.

I can't believe i met the Bratz...doe i'm glad i didn't have to talk about my autism...i want to keep that a secret, people will judge me for it, i know it. I walked to my class. I saw a pair a twins in the class, one with a bandage on her nose and the other had no bandage. They wore lot's of pink.  
"Who's that" i asked someone pointing at the pink twins. "Ugh...those two are the tweevils" said the person. "I guess they are not liked" i said. "Yep...the one with the bandage is kaycee the other one is Kirstee." said the person. "What's with all the pink?" i asked. "They work for burdine, the yourthing creator" the person said. "We can hear you!" said Kirstee. The person rolled their eyes and walked to another part of the classroom, i was left there. "Who's that?" i heard Kaycee say. "Don't know" i heard Kirstee say. They started to walk to me. "Hey you!" Kirstee said to me. "What?" i said. "What's your name?" Kirstee said. "Gina" i said shyly. "Gina" Kirstee said mocking my voice. I looked down. "Gina...what kind of name is that?" Kirstee said, clearly bullying me. I rubbed my arm. Kirstee rolled her eyes. "Plus where's the pink in your outfit?" Kirstee asked me. I looked at my outfit. "I didn't have any clean pink clothes" i said. Kirstee rolled her eyes. "Ok whatever" she said. "What is that bracelet?" Kaycee said pointing at my bracelet. "It's none of your beeswax" i said. "It is our beeswax" Kirstee said. "I just met you" i said. "She is right Kirstee" said Kaycee. Kirstee folded her arms. "You asked idiot" Kirstee said. "Oh yeah i did" Kaycee said. "Dory" Kirstee said. "I'm not dory" Kaycee said. "You are so Dory" Kirstee said. "Am not" Kaycee said. "Is to" Kirstee said. They went like that "am not" "is too". I slowly went to my seat and sat down. The teacher entered into the class. "Sorry for being late" she said. She saw the tweevils fighting. She pushed them apart "what's the meaning of this?" she said. "She said i'm dory" Kaycee said pointing at Kirstee. "You can't handle the truth." Kirstee said. "You two sit down!...apart from each other" the teacher said. "Dylan can you move next to Gina?" the teacher asked. "Ok" he said. He got up and sat down next to me. The twins then sat down, apart from each other, and the bad thing is...Kirstee is right next to me. (end of part 1).


End file.
